


DAY 5 - Gags

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Kira won, and instead of killing his number 1 enemy he decides to keep him for himself.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 68
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 5 - Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of taboo January writing challenge. Kira x L today, for a change.
> 
> PS: Not for the faint of hearts.

"This looks good on you, L." Light pulled the chain, which was attached to the collar around L's neck, slightly upward to have a nice view of him from above. 

L was kneeling before him, and he would have given him some answer, but instead, only muffled sounds came out of his throat because of the ball he had in his mouth.

Light only smirked at that. The sight was arousing, seeing L in such a position turned him on.

The detective had his hands tied with a rope behind his back. The clothes, jeans and white sweatshirt, he still had on him, but not for long, because Light took the scissors and began to cut them, and remove from his body, piece by piece. L was trying to yell at him, but to no avail.

"Be a good boy, you know that you can't escape." Light started to laugh. 

L had no idea what Kira was up to.

Yet, who could know what was plotting in the mass murderer's head?

He could expect anything. The first thought when he woke up was that he was dead. But it turned out that he wasn't. And when he saw Kira, he reckoned his days were counted. His only luck was that the young man didn't know his full name.

But, nothing could have prevented him from killing him in a different way - or did it really have to be with the Death Note?

L assumed that Kira was proud, that he does not want to get his hands dirty with ordinary weapons such as guns, knives, poisons or other stuff. 

'...or will he eventually kill me with these scissors if I don't reveal my real name?'

When he was completely naked, Light bent down to him and spoke to his right ear, "I see you liked it, Detective."

'What?'

L shivered, and struggled to understand what Light meant by it. He was so immersed in his own thoughts, that he didn't concentrate much on what Light was doing as he cut his clothes to pieces.

They looked into each other, and Light had a wicked grin on his face. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?" L looked at him puzzled. And then Light lowered his gaze to his groin. L followed him, and with horror he realized that his cock was stiff and erect.

'What the fuck??'

Light was laughing, then he reached out his hand and grabbed L's member. L made only muffled noises and this time his saliva began to flow uncontrollably. He tried to tear himself away from Light’s touch, but to no avail. He had no opportunity to escape. The chain was attached to the metal frame of the bed, and the killer was holding him in place.

Brunette stroked his member, and played with him a little, then left him to stand in want for further attention, and L groaned from frustration.

When Light stood up, his crotch was exactly at the height of the detective's gaze, who noted with astonishment that Light's dick also stood in full attention in his brown pants. L trembled again, but didn't look away. 

He looked at him as fixed.

"You like it, Detective, don't you...?" Kira mocked him.

Then he grabbed L's wild black hair and shoved his face into his crotch. L could smell Light's scent mixed with the smell of excitement. And he felt turned on. 'Oh, no. Fuck.'

"Mmmm, L... this will be soon deep in your mouth." Light chuckled.

L was trembling. He really didn't expect something like this from a young man. Honestly, what he meant was that Light just want to kill him. This was beyond his imagination. He has not encountered a criminal like this one, so far.

Then he heard the unplugging of Light's belt. And soon he saw Light's pants fall from his waist straight to the ground. There were only gray boxers in which his hard cock was clearly outlined. A dark damp stain was already formed near the top of his head.

Worst of all, L thought, was that he enjoyed this, too.

Light was standing straight, watching the kneeling man while he started to take off his boxers.

L's eyes widened further. He saw a hard, red cock in front of his face. He had to admit that it was nice, and evenly shaped to the tip. His mouth began to drool from the sight of it, and he had a strong desire to put it in his mouth.

'What's wrong with me? This is absurd.'

Light was smirking. He took his member in his hand, and ran it across the detective's face. L's white skin was in stark contrast to his darker and red cock. It turned him on even more.

L moaned and started to breath faster. 

"You like mi cock? Hm? You're such a whore, L, who'd say?"

L felt increasing excitement and felt need for some action. Only if he could lick it... he instinctively tugged at rope, which kept his hands tied.

Light, as if hearing his thoughts, put the gag down from L's face, and started to put his dick right in detective's sore mouth.

L was surprised, and started to drool more to be able to swallow. Light didn't spare him. L almost throw up a couple of times, but somehow he took it in his mouth. His eyes watered, and his mouth hurt, but he had no choice because Light held his head as he penetrated him.

"Oh, fuck, L. Your mouth are so good. Aaaaahhh... I think I'll come right away."

L was breathing deeply, fighting for every breath, and waiting for what was to come. Then Light began to move back and forth. First slowly and then faster and faster.

"And don't forget. No biting."

Detective tried his best not to scratch him with his teeth, and he relaxed his muscles a little, so that I would be easier to him to endure it. Then Light started to fuck his face with almost full force. L still struggled to get enough air in his lungs.

Killer started to moan louder, and L assumed that he must be close to an orgasm. He felt relieved. And after a few more thrusts, Kira began to drop his load down L's throat with a cry of pleasure.

L swallowed eagerly. He realized, horrified, that he wanted more. Even when it hurt like hell.

When it all came out, Light's member softened just a little. He was still hard and almost ready for another round. He slowly pulled it out of L's mouth, and spoke: "You're really good at this, Detective."

L didn't reply, he only leaned closer, and licked him through the entire length.

"Ooohhh, L. I really didn't expect that."

"Neither did I, trust me." L relaxsed his muscles a little, feeling relieved. It was a good feeling to have your mouth shut for a change.

"I'm full of surprises, right?" Light replied and began to run his fingers along L's neck up to his chin. He bent down and pressed their lips together. He had his tongue in L's mouth as soon as their lips joined, and he explored them eagerily.

Detective froze at first, but as the kiss went on he responded to it. 

He was eager for relief, but he was not sure if he would get any.

Then Kira broke the kiss and spoke, "let's continue where we stop..."

He returned the gag to L's mouth. Then he lifted him and placed him with his stomach and the face pressed on the bed. L felt exposed lying there with his ass in the air.

Then it came to him, 'He will not- NO NO NO NO...! Not in my ass, fuck! NOOOO!' L wanted to scream, and tried to escape, but Light held him in place. 

He positioned himself behind L, spat in his hand to lubricate himself a little, and he began to penetrate him without preparation.

L let out only muffled sounds and cryes.

It was painful, and he had the feeling of being torn in half. He continued to scream even when it was muffled. 

He felt dizzy, and he thought he would faint. A streak of blood trickled down his leg.

As Light continued to penetrate him, after a few long minutes, he started to feel pleasure mixed with pain, and his own blood lubricated those hard thursts. Light moaned loudly as he roughly penetrated him. 

L's cock was hard once again. He felt a tenacious desire to grab himself. But that was impossible. He was frustrated and couldn't even tell Light what he wanted. Anyway, killer probably wouldn't listen to him, because this is not about his pleasure.

But to his surprise, Light grabbed him and started to stimulate his member in rhythm with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for him to climax. In fact, they both had an orgasm in almost same time. 

Both screamed, though L couldn't let out a single voice, only muffled sounds. At one point, he was glad about it this time.

He could feel the warmth in his ass from Light's seed. But for some twisted reason, he liked the feeling. He liked the idea that part of the other man was in him.

He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight. He felt sting of pain in his chest, and he started to tremble again, but he remained lying on the bed. Tired and worn out.

This time he was sure that Light - Kira had taken away everything from him. Although he was alive, he knew he no longer belonged to himself. And never will again.

It wasn't that Light used him in such a dirty way. He would somehow recover from that.

No...

...But

The thing was, Light had stolen a part of his soul.

Of all the things that happened then, L thought the most about that kiss. And he knew it was too late for anything.

Then he heard Light start to collect his clothes and that he leaves the room. He left him tied on the bed.

L didn't care. He was relieved. 

He was glad that he is alone for a while with his tormenting thoughts and his defeat.


End file.
